


Wilson w opresji

by deanmon



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 06, Spiders, seriously if you have arachnophobia don't read
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon/pseuds/deanmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– No proszę, Jimmy, nigdy nie wspominałeś, że boisz się pająków. Jakim cudem nigdy nie zauważyłem?</p><p>– Prawdopodobnie byłeś zbyt zajęty byciem dupkiem, którego nie interesują fobie przyjaciół.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wilson w opresji

 

– House!

Wrzask, a raczej wysoki, przeraźliwy pisk Wilsona rozbrzmiał w ich mieszkaniu w samym środku nocy. Powieki House'a otworzyły się niemalże natychmiast, i diagnosta byłby skłonny do zastanowienia się, czy przypadkiem nie wydały z siebie przy tym skrzeczącego skrzypnięcia, gdyby nie fakt, że miał to w dupie. Zerknął na zegarek stojący na szafce nocnej i ze zgrozą odkrył, że zaledwie siedemnaście minut temu minęła godzina czwarta, czyli pora dnia, podczas której powinien smacznie spać, a nie borykać się z jakimikolwiek problemami, jakich to doświadczał Wilson.

– Czego? – warknął dostatecznie głośno, by drugi mężczyzna mógł go usłyszeć, ale i także jego poirytowanie i niemą groźbę wiszącą w powietrzu.

– M–mógłbyś tu przyjść?

Przez uchylone drzwi do swojej sypialni ujrzał mdłe światło oblewające podłogę korytarza, a dzięki niesamowitej sile dedukcji wywnioskował, że źródłem światła była lampa w pokoju Wilsona.

– Nie! – krzyknął i odwrócił się plecami do niemiłosiernego blasku żarówki.

Z czymkolwiek mierzył się onkolog, mogło to poczekać do rana.

– Proszę?

Westchnął.

Najwyraźniej nie mogło.

Wygrzebał się spod ciepłej warstwy koców i zsunął nogi na zimną posadzkę, po czym kilkukrotnie potarł prawe udo z zamiarem rozmasowania nasilającego się tam bólu. Gdy w końcu poczuł się na siłach, wstał, po omacku wyszukał swoją laskę i zaczął kuśtykać w kierunku sypialni przyjaciela.

– Co może być aż tak niecierpiące zwłoki, żebyś musiał mnie wyciągać z łóżka o… – Lecz reszta zdania utkwiła mu w gardle na widok bladej twarzy Wilsona, trzymającego w obu dłoniach pościel. Zakrywał się nią i tępym wzrokiem patrzył na ścianę. – Łał. – Zagwizdał. – Uważaj, bo może ci złamać ręce.

Na ścianie, tuż nad zagłówkiem drewnianego łóżka, siedział sobie pająk – stosunkowo duży, gruby, czarny pająk przyglądający się im z zaciekawieniem.

– To nie jest zabawne, House – odparł, nie odrywając wzroku od niechcianego intruza.

– Owszem, nic o czwartej rano nie jest zabawne. A teraz, skoro już mi pokazałeś swojego małego przyjaciela, mogę iść spać?

Zrobił krok w tył, lecz Wilson szybko go dopadł i zakleszczył swoje dłonie na jego przedramieniu.

– Nie! Nie… Ahem – zakaszlał niezręcznie. W wyniku desperackiej próby zatrzymania House'a, trzymana przez niego wcześniej pościel wylądowała na podłodze. House uniósł brwi, widząc całe to przedstawienie. – Czy byłbyś tak łaskaw… To znaczy… Czy mógłbyś… się… go pozbyć? – dokończył słabo i spojrzał znacząco na insekta. Puścił rękę starszego mężczyzny po kilku długich sekundach.

– No proszę, Jimmy, nigdy nie wspominałeś, że boisz się pająków. Jakim cudem nigdy nie zauważyłem?

– Prawdopodobnie byłeś zbyt zajęty byciem dupkiem, którego nie interesują fobie przyjaciół.

– Arachnofobia? – Puścił jego uwagę mimo uszu.

– Musisz być lekarzem… Więc... Zabijesz go czy mam wezwać deratyzatora?

– A co mnie to obchodzi. Dopóki ty płacisz, rób co chcesz. Na miłość boską, Wilson, jest wpół do piątej, ja wracam do łóżka.

Był w korytarzu, gdy usłyszał stłamszony jęk osoby skonfrontowanej ze swoim największym lękiem, dlatego, jako miłosierny samarytanin, postanowił zawrócić i, cóż, jeszcze się z niego ponaśmiewać. Wilson, jedynie w białym podkoszulku i niebieskich bokserkach w kratkę, wyglądał jak dziecko w supermarkecie, które za bardzo oddaliło się od rodziców na rzecz regału ze słodyczami i nie mogło ich znaleźć, będące na skraju łez, resztkami sił trzymające się nadziei, że kiedyś wróci do domu, do ciepłych objęć matki.

– Wyglądasz niedorzecznie. – Wilson rzucił mu znaczące spojrzenie i przetarł twarz dłonią, zaciskając palce nieco dłużej u nasady nosa. Otworzył usta, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. – W ogóle to dlaczego sam go nie zabijesz?

– Może… Może nie mam ochoty?

– Mógłbyś się chociaż bardziej postarać – mruknął i podszedł do roztrzęsionego onkologa. – Popatrz na niego, jest malutki! – Wskazał pająka gumowym końcem laski.

– Wiesz co jeszcze jest malutkie? Nowotwór! Tak! I nie zgadniesz… Jest śmiertelny!

– Porównujesz pająka do nowotworu?

– A nawet jeśli?

Głos Wilsona niespodziewanie podniósł się o dwie oktawy, a House musiał przyznać, że coraz ciężej było mu powstrzymać śmiech cisnący się do gardła.

– Masz paranoję – podsumował House.

– Dbanie o to, by jakiś owad nie wszedł mi do gardła albo do ucha i nie złożył tam jaj nazywasz paranoją? W takim razie; tak, mam największą paranoję na świecie. A teraz go zabij, bo nie mam zamiaru być siedliskiem pająków, które po pewnym czasie zaczną wychodzić przez dziwne otwory mojego ciała!

Kilka brązowych, kręconych kosmyków przykleiło się do jego spoconego od nerwów czoła i House z trudem zmusił się od oderwania wzroku od tego zabawnego widoku. Wilson miał ponad czterdzieści lat – panika spowodowana pojawieniem się nieszkodliwego insekta była doprawdy komiczna.

– Bardzo to graficzne. Wiesz ile stosunkowo człowiek zjada pająków przez sen?

– House, przestań – zagroził i uniósł dłoń, a palcem pomachał diagnoście przed twarzą.

– Przynajmniej dziesięć w ciągu roku – dokończył i z uradowaniem godnym dziecka otwierającego prezenty w bożonarodzeniowy poranek obserwował panikę malującą się w oczach Wilsona.

Był ciekaw, kiedy onkolog pęknie. Do jakiego stanu zdąży go doprowadzić, nim szala się przeleje.

– Ponoć pająki nie są samotnikami. Żyją w małych stadach, zagnieżdżają się pod podłogą, za listwami, pod łóżkiem… Najczęściej w zacienionych miejscach. – Jabłko Adama na szyi Wilsona unosiło się i opadało nierównomiernie, zdecydowanie zbyt szybko. Dzieliły ich niecałe trzy stopy i House był święcie przekonany, że słyszy galopujące serce młodszego mężczyzny, obijające się o żebra. – Znasz to uczucie, gdy podczas upalnych dni mucha usiądzie ci na powiece albo na wargach?

– House… – ostrzegł zachrypniętym głosem.

– Wyobraź sobie, co się musi dziać w nocy. Osiem kończyn spaceruje po twojej twarzy, a ty nawet nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy. Wślizga ci się do ust, delikatnie stąpa po języku, po podniebieniu, a potem…

– House… – jęknął i przełknął ślinę. Najwidoczniej słowa House odcisnęły piętno na jego psychice, bo zaraz po tym cały zzieleniał, przez co wyglądał tak, jakby miał w każdej chwili zwymiotować. – Nienawidzę cię.

House uznał, że tyle chyba wystarczy, nie chciał go przecież wystraszyć na śmierć. Nie mógł także ukryć, że zrobiło mu się żal Wilsona, dlatego uśmiechnął się dziko, a następnie poszedł do kuchni i wyciągnął z szafki szklankę. Na blacie rozrzucone były jakieś ważne papiery, więc szybko chwycił jedną z wielu kartek, rozerwał ją wpół i z pełnym wyposażeniem wrócił do pokoju Wilsona.

– Trzymaj. – Rzucił laską w kierunku bruneta i powoli doczłapał do jego łóżka. – Lepiej módl się do tego swojego Boga, bo nie będę biegał za tym pająkiem.

Jednym sprawnym ruchem przystawił szklankę do ściany i wsunął pod nią kawałek papieru, łapiąc pająka. Możliwe, iż w drodze powrotnej celowo udał potknięcie, przez które szklana pułapka z owadem niebezpiecznie zbliżyła się do Wilsona, który z kolei pisnął i odskoczył w bok, ale nikt w sądzie mu tego nie udowodni. Zarechotał złowieszczo, odtwarzając w pamięci kompromitujące dźwięki wydawane przez onkologa.

– Co z nim zrobiłeś? – spytał Wilson, gdy House po niespełna minucie stanął u jego boku i odzyskał swoją laskę.

– Zostawiłem na stole, jak każdy normalny człowiek. Mogę iść spać?

– Dlaczego go nie zabiłeś?

– To musi być przez moje miękkie serce. – Przyłożył dłoń do piersi i przybrał minę zbitego psa.

– Ty nie masz serca – skomentował Wilson podnosząc pościel z podłogi.

– Podziękowania zostaw na jutro... Na rano w zasadzie.

– Dzięki.

Wilson wypuścił powietrze i niepewnie ruszył w stronę łóżka.

House uczynił to samo.

Gdy nareszcie się położył, fala snu zalała go niemal kompletnie, jednak nie umknęło mu delikatne skrzypnięcie drzwi. Uchylił powiekę i ujrzał, jak Wilson bezpardonowo pakował się do _jego_ łóżka, które ugięło się pod ciężarem mężczyzny.

– Co ty, do cholery, wyprawiasz? – warknął House.

– Nie będę tam spał. Sam powiedziałeś, że jest ich więcej.

– Jest ich tam tyle samo, co tutaj.

– Wiem, ale teraz przynajmniej mam to pocieszenie, że istnieje pięćdziesiąt procent szans, że to ty je zjesz, nie ja.

– Wypieprzaj z mojego łóżka!

– Nie.

– „Nie”?

– Nie. To ty stworzyłeś tego potwora.

Wilson ułożył swoją poduszkę obok jego i zakrył się kołdrą po same uszy, ucinając tym samym dalszą dyskusję.

– Okej – kiwnął głową, mimo że Wilson i tak nie mógł tego zobaczyć – ale bez żadnego świntuszenia. Sypianie przed ślubem to grzech ciężki, a z nim nie trafisz do raju i przypisane ci dziewice się zmarnują.

– To nie ta religia – mruknął Wilson.

– Religia to wymysł patriarchatu...

– Dobranoc, House – głośno ukrócił wywód diagnosty.

– Och dobranoc, Jimmy. – Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Po krótkiej przerwie dodał śpiewnym tonem: – Karaluchy pod poduchy.

– House!

 


End file.
